


Wanna Bet?

by Asdgafn



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Betting, College AU, Cute little story, Established Relationship, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Scamming, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdgafn/pseuds/Asdgafn
Summary: I saw this prompt (http://scruffywinchester.tumblr.com/post/155433517056/dont-think-about-cas-sitting-somewhere-by-himself) on my tumblr feed and really wanted to write it out.In short, Dean bets his friends that he can score a phone number, kiss, and date from one of the elusive Novaks. His friends agree, knowing that a Novak was well out of his league. Little did they know, Castiel and Dean were already dating.





	1. Chapter 1

“I bet I could get his number and a date in less than a minute.”

Dean Winchester spoke with easy confidence as he eyed a handsome man sprawled against a tree, reading a book in the wake of the unexpectedly warm November day. He and his friends had been walking by, headed to lunch while they were free from classes, when he caught sight of the man.

“Hah,” his comment was met with a derisive snort, punctuated with amusement. His friend, Benny, looked at him with a slight half-smile. He scrubbed a hand over his cheek, scratching absently at his short beard. “Yeah right. He’s out of your league, Winchester. Novak’s don’t date. They just curve all the tests.” His accented words were said lightly with a hint of scorn marking the surname of the man.

His other two friends made noises of agreement at what Benny had said and one clapped a hand on to Dean’s shoulder with a laugh. “You’re out of your zone here, man. Ain’t no way a Novak would date someone like you anyways.” Dean shrugged away the hand, pulling a face at the comment.

See, Dean Winchester wasn’t exactly a positive influence. He was like a barely contained wildfire, scorching his way through college with promising winks and heated smirks. His too smooth words and captivating green eyes stole and broke hearts almost daily, leaving quite the reputation behind him.

He paused for a long moment, watching the Novak with a burning gaze. He figured it was the tousled mess of hair being teased by a brisk breeze. Or maybe it was the bright blue eyes, flicking back and forth as he devoured the words of his novel; either way the handsome man had caught his attention and Dean loved a challenge.

“I bet you $200 each. And I’ll even add in an extra bet that I can get him to kiss me.” He finally said, turning back to look at his friends with a wide grin and a raised eyebrow. The temptation to make a pretty penny spurred them all into action, various words of acceptance scattering the air. He shook each of their hands, sealing the deal.

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips, his heart starting to speed up like a locked prisoner in his own chest. He rolled his shoulders slightly to loosen them before he waltzed his way confidently toward the Novak, a winning smile already securely in place. He drops easily to the ground beside Cass, sitting comfortably close with their shoulders touching.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said as way of greeting even as he handed over his phone with a salacious wink. Castiel glanced up from his book, marking his place with a thumb as he took the phone. An easy smile burst into life across his face at the sight of Dean and a moment later he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Are you scamming your friends out of money with bets again?” His words were soft, almost hidden by the breeze as he made of show of putting his number into Dean’s phone. Never mind that it was already there. “You know, eventually they’ll figure out we’ve been dating for a little while.” There was a slight hint of exasperation in his voice as he gently scolded his boyfriend, looking up at him with an affectionate glance that bellied his words.

Dean’s response was a wide grin and another wink that threatened to send shiver up Castiel’s spine. He smoothed his thumb lovingly over the back of Cass’ hand as he took his phone back, even taking a moment to place a quick kiss against his palm. “And that is when I will stop.” He murmured cheekily as he looked over toward his friends.

All three were standing there with identical expressions of shock. What did they just see? Benny looked as if someone had whacked him in the back of the head with a two-by-four. It was enough to make Cass chuckle softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://scruffywinchester.tumblr.com/post/155448456126/so-apparently-my-theme-for-today-is-to-just-think 
> 
> The owner of the original idea posted an update and I couldn't help myself. Hope part two gets the same enthusiastic welcome that part one did! 
> 
> Leave me comments, they make me happy. o:

“Check it out,” Dean’s voice was nearly swallowed by the loud noise of students talking and the constant clatter of dishes that made the ambience of the cafeteria. His hand absently flicked to indicate a man standing with a mug, surveying a limited selection of tea. “I bet you fifty bucks I can get Novak’s study guide and y’know, like, his number and an ass grab all in one.”

He shifted his gaze away from the handsome Novak, looking downwards at his friend. Charlie Bradbury was an interesting individual. She wasn’t very tall but every inch of her was packed with sass and random nerdy facts. Her fiery personality shone true in her bright red curls, messily pulled back into an untidy pony-tail.

She stopped in the middle of grabbing a bottle of water to look at Dean with an incredulous expression. Then she burst out into laughter; she even snorted with her mirth, too amused at the prospect of the bet. “Dean. Do you think I am an idiot?” She settled the bottle of water on her tray as she spoke, “Novak doesn’t lust after anyone who isn’t a twelve hundred word book on a dusty shelf in the Library.”

Dean only offered a confident smirk, cocking an eyebrow at her challengingly. “Then you have nothing to worry about, right?” He stuck his hand out at her and wiggled his fingers almost mockingly. “C’mon, Char, it’ll be an easy fifty for you.”

Charlie studied his too confidence demeanor for a long moment before she shook his hand, accepting the bet. “I’ll be over there,” a slight tip of her hand pointed out an empty table nearby, “enjoying the show of you being absolutely turned down and crushed.” Dean chuckled at her words as she paid for her lunch and sauntered off to the aforementioned table.

Dean, being the sly fox that he is, smoothed a hand through his hair and fixed his award winning smile into place. As always when he was approaching his boyfriend, his heart started to speed up in his chest and he licked his suddenly dry lips. It was the tousled dark hair and bright blue eyes that always stole his breath away and muted his swagger.

Before he could second guess his less than admirable scam of a bet, he sauntered over to the tea counter that Castiel stood at. He was currently waiting for a kettle to heat up, his mug held loosely in one hand. The sight warmed Dean’s heart even as he leaned close to Castiel’s ear and whispered, “Okay. Okay. I know I said I would stop with the bets when my friends figured out we’re dating… but..”

He hesitated for a moment and scooted a bit closer to Castiel, resting his hand comfortably on the others’ hips. “Well, my friends are dense. Like me. So, babe, there are still a few who haven’t caught on yet.” Now he was resting his chin lightly on Castiels’ shoulder, unable to hide the smile and amusement in his voice.

Cass sighed gustily through his nose, as if the bet were annoying him, but all he said was: “You’re an awful friend.” It earned him another sunny smile from Dean, who steps more into Castiel’s space. His hands tightened on Castiel’s hips as he turned his boyfriend around. Cass automatically wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, lips upturned to catch the expected kiss.

And when Dean slid his hands downward and grabbed Cass’ ass lightly, he was only given a slight “hmmph” disrupting their kiss. Only the sound of the kettle starting to whistle ended their kiss, Castiel turning back to take care of his tea. A slight blush stained his cheeks a pale pink as he poured water and added a tea bag to the mug.

Dean couldn’t help when his smile returned so quickly, the sight endearing. “Oh, and, I was wondering… Do you mind if I borrow your biology notes for our test next week?” He spared a brief moment to look back toward Charlie, who looked as if she were choking on air. Her expression was perfectly shell shocked looking.

“No, I don’t mind.” Castiel was shaking his head when Dean looked back, though he seemed slightly confused for the barest of moments. “You’re not going to use them anyways. You’re better at biology than I am. May I assume this is also a part of your hustle?” He pulled out a tidy sheaf of papers while speaking and he handed them over to Dean’s expecting hands.

Dean let his smile develop into a cheeky looking grin as he leaned in to kiss Cass’ cheek lightly, taking the notes as he did. “Yeah. It is.” Not even a smidge of guilt was apparent in the Winchester, he was all smiles and even threw in a wink.   
It earned him a chuckle as Castiel shook his head again, unable to help his own half smile. “Hustle on then,” he remarked as he kissed Dean’s jaw and grabbed his steaming mug of tea. It was something with blueberry judging the fruity scent tickling Dean’s nose.

“I found me the one who respects the hustle.” Dean commented wryly as he saluted his boyfriend with the notes, watching him walk away with yet another shake of his head. And as he turned away to walk back toward the shocked Charlie, he realised that it doesn’t get any better than that for Dean. It was simply perfect. At least until his friend’s caught on that the elusive Castiel Novak was actually his boyfriend.


End file.
